


[ART] Sterek

by Tizzin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Painting, Traditional Media, Werewolf Derek, sterek, were Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some illustrations I made as appreciation to Sterek <3<br/>I hope you'll like them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Sterek

 

 

 

  


End file.
